


Love is bloody

by Starlightowl99



Series: TaekBintober 2018 [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood and Violence, Creepy, Fantasy, Horror, Hunting, M/M, Psychology, Shadows - Freeform, TaekBintober, Vampires, short fic, vixxtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Hongbin is a little psycho.A killer.He loves to hunt down others, especially young men to cut them slowly into pieces.Loving their reactions.One night someone else is hunting.





	Love is bloody

It's a few minutes after midnight when he finally found a new victim. A young man, stumbling outside the club into the next dark back alley. Probably to vomit.

Hongbin raises an eyebrow at the thought. 

So primitive. 

First shooting yourself with alcohol into a coma-like state just to get the payback as soon as possible because your body starts rejecting the drug.

So primitive.

Sometimes he really wonders how he can be part of such a primitive race like humans. Well the young man tried to kill himself anyway with alcohol —even if he may not even knowing it— so there is no reason to hold back helping to end his pitiful life, isn't it?

Hongbin licks his lips getting high already at the thoughts of seeing the blood running slowly over the pale body. The beautiful whimpers he soon will hear.

When the young man vanishes in the dark, Hongbin vanishes too. Knife ready. Following on silent steps.

☆☆☆☆☆

“Please stop. Please it hurts. Please-" the young man tries to get out under his grip but Hongbin pushes the knife deeper into the white flesh every time the man tries to escape his grip. 

“Please, please, please.” sobbing sets in. 

He wants to hear more. Making him whimper. Hearing him beg for his little life. So desperate. So beautiful. 

“No please.” hands grabbing at his arms. 

He pulls the knife out only to search for a new spot, to slowly drive his victim crazy and into death. Not speaking at all he sets the knife on a spot at the young man's hips. Sadistically slowly cutting into the flesh.

Deeper and deeper.

Which leads to uncontrolled screams of pain. Out of reflex he put his free hand over the victims mouth to muffle the scream. 

Sweat music. 

That's what the noises are to him. He can't get enough.   
He licks at the knife. While watching the desperate trembling human.   
The metallic smell of the blood, the sweet noises, the begging. 

He feels so alive.

☆☆☆☆☆

Psychopaths, murderer, killer or other crazy humans are his alibi but also his prey -next to homeless ones. Either he use them to get rid of his human victims or they became his victims. 

Pretty simple because mostly no one is gonna miss them. 

So when he spot the next one spying around a club he knew who to feed on next. This time it was actually a nice catch for his eyes. Very nice body, a bit athletic and a really beautiful face. Who would have thought a little psycho is behind that face —yet it is mostly the innocent looking ones.

But oh hell this one really draws things out. He forgot how much of an art it is for some of them. 

He is hungry. 

Bloody red eyes lingering on the human with the knife. Staring at him, impatient. Fangs out. The blood smell luring him nearer and nearer it became unbearable to hide in the shadows anymore so he decides to cut things short. 

He raise his voice.

☆☆☆☆☆

“Are you done yet human? I’m losing my patience.” the irritating soft but demanding voice cuts like a guillotine through Hongbins clouded mind, shattering his trance into pieces, claiming his high feelings, his lust, calling him back to reality in under two seconds. 

He first stiffens for a few seconds then he let go of his human. More than pissed off he turns around grabbing his knife so hard his knuckles turning white. 

Totally pissed of he hisses towards the stranger figure lurking in the shadows a few steps away from him “Who do you think you are!”

Hongbin steps forward into the shadows, giving a damn about his first victim. There is no way the young man is gonna survive his attack anyway, the wounds are so deep he will bleed out in a few minutes.

But the stranger now is really in trouble.

Hongbin enters the shadows.

☆☆☆☆☆

There is a metallic sound when the knife suddenly fell to the ground. A sound his victim would have loved to heard earlier, now it is to late. 

This life is gone

A heavy sound of a body getting smashed against a wall.

Then there is a scream out of real pain that gets muffled after the first seconds. 

Silence sets in and a slurping sound fills the missing noises of the night. Followed by sweet whimpers soon.

☆☆☆☆☆

“You look way too beautiful when you are like this.” the vampire had stopped his attack after a few minutes holding a limp but still conscious Hongbin against the wall with one hand.

“I think i like you.” he purrs while holding the humans chin in his grip, moving the head a bit around to take a closer look.   
“So proud, not even begging for your life.” he chuckles. “You really are something.” 

“Ah you really should see yourself.” the vampire stops moving, forcing the human to look into his eyes -not red anymore yet golden.  
“Such a beautiful mess.” he smiles, sly.  
Reminds Hongbin of a cat.

“I think i play with you for awhile.” he whispers into Hongbins ears and without having any control over his body— the last bit of control got ripped by those last words— Hongbin moans and shivers running down his spine.

“What's your name little human?!” he looks him into the eyes again. It was disguised as a question but Hongbin already understand it's an order.

“H- Hongbin, Si- Sir? M-Master?” he gulps not able to escape those eyes. Breathing gets harder and harder. He may will lose his consciousness soon. 

“I let you choose pet.” the vampire smiles and oh it looks so dirty. “Now sleep a bit.” and Hongbins eyes shut down.

Air rustles and something else transformed in the shadows.  
“Oh Taek did you found a new toy?” a golden tanned man steps out from the dark.  
“Nice one. I like your taste.” he purrs while dancing around his friend to take a closer look.

“Back off Hakyeon!” Taekwoon snarls. “He is mine!”  
The vampire who got addressed just hums “Sure~” while picking up the knife from the ground and Taekwoon sighs. Lifting Hongbin up.   
“Let's go home.”

☆☆☆☆☆

The last thing Hongbin ever expected was that one day he will be at the end of the food chain.

The last thing Hongbin ever expected was how the tables could get turned so easily.

The last thing Hongbin ever expected was ending up at a vampires pet.

He never believed in the supernatural.  
Now he knows better.


End file.
